The invention relates to a locking mechanism and particularly to a mechanism adapted for use with a motor vehicle. While having particular application to motorcycles, motor scooters and the like, it will be understood that the invention also has application to other vehicles.
The prior art includes various locking mechanisms such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,726. The apparatus shown therein is particularly suited for use with aircraft with which it also functions as a wheel chock. Such apparatus is not wholly satisfactory for use with motorcycles, motor scooter, and the like, in part, because of the need for a relatively compact device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a compact mechanism which will substantially reduce the probability of theft of a vehicle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a relatively simple construction that may be manufactured easily and inexpensively.